Spelunking day
by commodorekath
Summary: Marina and Sebastian go on a date in the mines.


So I've been playing a ton of stardew valley lately, I'm a little disappointed with dialogue in game and relationships and events happening in game. Don't get me wrong, this game has been draining hours upon hours from me and it's absolutely beautiful. But I'm adding a little bit more flair to what's going on in the story.  
—

* * *

Marina sat in Sebastian's bedroom with Sam at her side while they played their latest game.  
Seeing it was her first time, she didn't want to mess it up and have Sam and especially Sebastian think that she wasn't good enough to play the game. Even though she came from a household were comic books and video games were a big portion of her life, she hasn't played much of board games. She picked the warrior and played through, impressed by her ability to catch on to the game so quickly, Sebastian smirked at her. She noticed it and quietly blushed.

"Marina are you sure you've never played before? You did so well!" Sam chuckled.

"I'm dead serious! I've never played!" Marina replied.

It was around 11 pm when Marina left Sebastian's house. Feeling quite pleased that she had finally impressed the town's "bad boy". She quietly walked down into the dimly lit streets of the downtown. Sighing to herself, it had been a good year since she began to live here. Her farm was starting to pick up nicely, and more of the townsfolk began to develop relationships with her. She was beginning to feel that this was a place that she belonged. It was then that she heard the faint steps of running and muffled yell;

"MARINA!"

She spun around and looked in every direction, out of the darkness of the night appeared Sebastian.

"Oh?" Marina questioned.

Huffing from running all the way into the town square, he clutched his knees and handed her a bag.

"You…forgot…your purse." Huffed Sebastian.

She took it from him and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thank you! Wow, I can't believe I forgot this." She laughed

"It's no problem, I just thought I'd bring it to you since you know…girls need purses?" Sebastian blushed trying to figure out the right words to not sound like a total idiot.

"Well you certainly went for a run." Marina giggled.

He smiled back at her, and there was a quiet awkward silence for a moment. "Well I should get back to my farm…ill see you soo-"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Sebastian interrupted.

Marina paused in shock.

"Umm well, I…." She stuttered.

"It's okay if you're not…I just wondered.." Sebastian stammered

Marina's face turned bright red.

"Well, I'm planning on heading out to the mines tomorrow…you can come along if you want…" She answered

"Yeah, sounds cool!" Sebastian responded.

"Okay, meet me at the mines first thing in the morning" Marina rejoiced.

–

Sebastian stirred out of his bed and checked his alarm clock.

7 AM.

"OH NO I'M LATE!" he panicked

He rushed himself out of bed and threw on yesterday's pair of jeans and his hoodie and was out the door, startling his family.

"Seb, where are you going?!" His mother called to him.

But he was already heading towards the caves.

Marina sat inside the caves she twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. He was late, but the fact that he was coming to go mining with her made her jumpy and afraid she'd mess something up between them.

Suddenly a figure emerged in the doorway panting heavily.

Startled, Marina got up and quickly brushed herself off.

"Good morning." Marina nervously smiled at him.

"He...hey" Sebastian panted.

Marina then turned around and picked up two pick axes, along with a rusty sword which she sheathed on her back.

"Shall we get started?" She asked him handing the pick axe.

Nodding, he caught his breath and gingerly took the pick axe from her.

"I'm ready!"

They spent what seemed like hours upon hours spelunking in the mines.

According to Marina's watch, it was noon. Pulling out her knapsack, she had packed two lunches. The duo sat in quiet silence listening to the sounds of the mines, the omniscient dripping and echos of bats flapping their wings.

"Do you do this all the time?" Sebastian looked up from his sandwich he had been munching on.

"Yeah, at least twice a week. You find some really neat stuff down here." Marina smiled.

Just then there was a slurping noise coming from the distance.

Scrambling up from their picnic, Marina unsheathed her sword.

Out from the darkness a green slime emerged, ready to lunge itself at Sebastian.

Tripping over a rock, Sebastian stumbled backward on to the ground.

Marina swiftly jumped in front of the grounded sebastian, hacking and slashing at the slime until it dissipated.

She let out a deep sigh, and then turned to Sebastian.

"Sorry...I should have found you a sword." She said helping him up.

Stunned by what just happened and what he just saw. He looked at Marina in amazement.

"Marina..you saved me!" Sebastian smirked.

blushing, Marina sheathed her sword.

"Well, slimes aren't the most dangerous thing down here anyways." Marina shrugged.

"Heh, no wonder you picked Warrior class." Sebastian playfully nudged her.

Realizing they still had more food to devour , the duo sat down again once more and began to eat.

It was about 7 pm when they decided to call it a day, they emerged from the Mine completely dirty and backpacks full of treasures.

Marina and Sebastian walked back to Sebastian's house, tired and groggy from the full day.

"Hey, I found this today, I think you should have it. Think of it as a souvenir from our first day Mining together." Marina chattered happily.

Setting her bag down, she pulled out a Frozen tear stone.

Sebastians eyes lit up in delight.

 **"** **I really love this. How did you know?"** Sebastian beamed in happiness.

It was probably the only time Marina had ever seen Sebastian this happy, she set the tear in his hand.

He looked up at her, she looked up at him.

"Thanks for today Marina." He blushed softly and smiled.

"Oh...anytime." Marina stuttered.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and it was quickly broken by Robin, Sebastian's mother.

"Oh Seb, you're home!" Robin's voice called out from a window.

Sebastian's face went from happy to annoyed immediately after hearing his mother.

"I...gotta go." Sebastian grumbled.

He turned and opened his door, and then turned to Marina once more.

"Swing by here tomorrow at 12 if you're free." Sebastian stammered as he waved goodbye to Marina.

Shutting the door, Marina started walking her way back to her farm, lugging her heavy backpack behind her.

She thought about the day, she liked him, she knew that for a fact...did he like her back? she wondered.

"Tomorrow is another day." She thought to herself and blushed deeply.


End file.
